Let's Do It Again
by crazyclamp
Summary: Smiling like an idiot. That's how Sakura found Syaoran when she woke up. She spoke though. "Syaoran" He looked at her his thoughts still on that night. "Let's do it again"


**Let's Do It Again**

* * *

**Author's Note: Forgive me for this one, but I know nothing about this kind of occurrence so please no flames... I wrote this upon the request of one of my readers and so i dedicate it to:**

**KJC71790**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story belongs to the respected "Clamp" Group**

* * *

When Syaoran opened his eyes again he thought that he is dreaming. Lying beside him is the girl that he had been dreaming of. She was not just lying beside him but also snuggling beside him. Her arms wrapped around him and her leg was on top of him. That seem to have made him realize something and so he raised the blanket that was covering him and her and saw what was underneath it. Underneath the soft green blanket was his and her naked form and that is when it came back to him. He smiled as he remembered what had transpired last night.

XXX

They were sitting on the couch and were watching a movie. Sakura was wearing a white tank top and a pink short which reached mid-thigh. Sakura stood up to get water and Syaoran followed her toward the kitchen. He watched as Sakura drink the water. Some of the water spilled from her mouth and he continued to watch her. He was looking at her mouth while she wipe it with her fingers. As she walk he watched how her hips sway and that made him want to touch her. She walked towards him and snapped her fingers at him.

"Hey, you stare too much. I might melt you know." She said as she reach for the package of lollipop which was hidden on the top cabinet above him. When she leaned in, it gave him full access on her cleavage and its making him melt. When she had grabbed the lollipop package she took one, unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth. He watched in amazement as she lick her lollipop. Oh, _how I wish to be that lollipop right now._ He thought as she continue to lick the candy.

"Hey are we gonna continue to watch or are you gonna stay there forever?" She said as she sat sexily on the couch again. She put her feet on the couch giving him a full view of her soft ivory legs. How he wish to touch those legs. When he sat on the couch she changed position and laid her head in his lap.

"I hope you won't mind." she said.

_Oh, I really don't mind not at all. _

He can't focus on the movie because the girl who was lying earlier was now in a sitting position beside him and was caressing his hand. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her and so was she. She took the remote control, stopped the movie and turned it off.

She stood up again but this time she remained in front of him giving him the whole view of her body. He looked at her from head to toe and went back to her face which was smiling at him seductively.

_Is this true? Fuck. _He stood up and and looked at her lips. He inched his face to hers until their lips met. It was a slow gentle kiss which then became a passionate kiss. They broke out to catch their breath and then they kissed again and this time it was a hungry kiss. After it, she grabbed his arm and lead him to the bedroom. When they were inside she kissed him again. Their tongues danced together and caressed each other. He unable to control his self reached under her tank top and felt her soft skin and then proceeded to remove it. She didn't complain and she too removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. They kissed and removed each others clothing until the only ones left are their underwears. They kissed again and again until they were lying on the bed with Syaoran on top of Sakura. He removed her bra and cupped her breasts. He kissed her mouth, her neck until he reached her breasts again. he nibbled and sucked on them and she gave a moan of pleasure.  
Syaoran looked at her and he saw her eyes which was full of lust and hunger for that moment.

"Syaoran, please... continue." she said reaching his underwear and trying to remove it. He looked at her and he removed her knickers. He ran his hand through it and caressed it again and again until she gave another moan. When he saw how wet she was he himself felt his erection and his cock harden. His need for this woman is controlling him and but he didn't give in just yet.

"Might as well make this interesting for the both us right." he said as he thrust two digits in her pussy. She gave out a loud moan of pleasure. He did this again and again until he gave in himself. When he removed his fingers from her pussy he licked them and kissed her again. He kissed her hungrily and she kissed him back with the same fervor. He slid his hands all over her body and she felt herself shiver with excitement. She wrapped her legs around him. She pulled him downwards and whispered "Come on please. Just go inside me okay. Penetrate me." She kissed his ears and nibbled and she dropped her legs and opened it up for him.

When he saw that she was really willing to do it he didn't need to be told twice. He thrust on her and penetrated her causing her to scream in pleasure. He thrust harder for she is so tight indicating that she had never done this before which was good for he wants her to be only his. He thrust into her again in again until the two of them reached their climax. She screamed encouraging him to continue. They both screamed in pleasure as they reach their climax and he pushed harder and faster so as not to end the blissful feeling that this event is eliciting. She responded by arching herself towards him.

They stopped gasping for air and they were beaded with sweat that only this event could elicit. He didn't bother to remove his cock on her and he dropped himself, leaned on her, kissing her neck and sucking and then nibbling her ear. When he reached her face again he kissed her hard and she kissed him back.

"That was fun." he said looking at her lust filled gaze.

"Let's do that again." She responded. "and this time I'll lead." she added.

XXX

Smiling like an idiot. That's how Sakura found Syaoran when she woke up.

She spoke though. "Syaoran"

He looked at her his thoughts still on that night.

"Let's do it again"

* * *

**AN: This is my first time doing this... And it will probably be my last.  
**

**Anyways, thank you for reading. :)**

**It won't hurt if you review right? So please, please, please... All I'm asking for you is to _REVIEW._**

**THANK YOU!  
**

**Yours truly,**

_**crazyclamp**_


End file.
